Crazy Girl
by JesusLover13
Summary: Sam doubts that Freddie really has feelings for her at all.


**This is something I came up with in the car one day. :) The title is based on the song "Crazy Girl" by The Eli Young Band. This is my first ever SEDDAY (=P) fanfiction and I enjoyed writing this SO much! I hope y'all like it! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Her blue eyes watched her two best friends as they sat together, deep in conversation about something she hadn't bothered to listen to.<p>

She watched as Carly's eyes sparkled as she told Freddie about... whatever they were talking about.

Freddie smiled widely. That was the same smile that Sam had grown to love.

She wondered if he had grown to like Carly again. Or... maybe... he had never stopped liking her. The thought had occurred to her a few times before, but it had never bothered her like it was now.

Carly and Freddie would be a great couple; wouldn't they? She wondered about it.

Carly wasn't only pretty, but she was also smart, nice, and... girly.

Freddie would be perfect for a girl like her. He was smart, charming, good-looking.

And on top of that, the two fo them hardly _ever_ argued.

Sam and Freddie had a hard time _not _arguing.

There was also the fact that Carly and Freddie had been girlfriend and boyfriend not too long ago.

It seemed to Sam that everything had finally fallen into place. Carly and Freddie were meant to be. It was clear to her, them, everyone.

She turned her sadness into anger before she thought about the subject any longer.

She shook her head before turning and storming out of the room.

This _always_ happened to her. Always.

Guys were just jerks who liked daffodils better than they did the chick who could beat up the entire football team without even batting an eye.

As she ran down the hallway, Sam felt slightly guilty. She knew that she shouldn't be jealous of Carly. After all, Carly _was _her best friend. But if that really was true, Carly wouldn't have been flirting with _Sam's_ boyfriend.

That brought the blond back to her thoughts of "Fredward." He was stupid, she knew that was for sure. What had she seen in such a lying jerk-face like him, anyway?

She had made it to the lobby of the apartment building when she heard footsteps coming toward her from behind. "I don't wanna talk about it, Carly," she snapped, slowing down, but keeping a steady pace toward the exit.

"I'm not Carly," came Freddie's calm, quiet voice.

Sam only walked faster.

"Sam, wait." He reached out and grabbed her arm gently.

She jerked it out of his grasp and whirled around to glare at him. "Look, _Fredward,_ I said I didn't want to talk about it."

She studied his eyes. Back when they were younger, and she was this angry, she would find fear in his dark eyes. Now, all she could find was a big, deep pool of concern.

She could tell that he still cared for her. She pushed the thought away. So what if he still cared? That didn't change the fact that he had feelings for Carly.

Freddie ignored what she'd said. "What's wrong?" His voice was soft and caring. He figured if he yelled, things would only get worse.

She gave him that look. The look he had come to know over the years. It said, "Shut up or I'll knock your teeth out."

Sure, it wasn't exactly what he'd call welcoming, but it _was _better than her leaving.

He _needed _to know what was wrong.

"Sam," he began slowly, "I can't change anything until I know what's wrong. Now, _please _tell me."

She rolled her eyes. "Forget it." She turned, opening the exit door. She walked outside.

It was dark outside and she could now tell that it was sprinkling a little. She didn't care, though. The many city lights looked like bright stars all around her. She figured she'd just take a walk. She wanted to be alone.

Freddie came out behind her, quietly. He tried to think of something to say.

"You know what I hate?" Sam asked out of no where, not turning around to look at him.

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "When there's not enough pork chops at dinner?"

Sam nodded a little, liking how obvious that was. "Yeah," she said simply. "That wasn't what I was talking about, though."

"What _were_ you talking about, then?"

"Every time I get into a relationship, it doesn't last."

Freddie looked around, confused. "Uh... I could be wrong... but last time I checked, I _was _your boyfriend. And... I'm still here."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Benson." Her voice was firm, harsh. She finally turned to face him, glaring angrily. "You know how you and Carly have been flirting lately!"

Freddie couldn't help but laugh. "What?" He was incredulous. "Me and Carly?"

Sam nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Freddie's eyebrows went up. "Flirting?"

"Yeah."

Freddie laughed again. "Carly and I are just friends."

"Give me _one _reason why I should believe you."

"If I liked Carly, why on Earth would I be with you?" He smiled softly. "Sam, I don't know why you thought that I like Carly, but I promise you... I don't."

Sam stared at him, her gaze becoming less and less angry. "But you two always have so much fun around each other."

"I've known Carly for a long time. It would be weird if we _weren't _close." He paused. "But no matter how close we are, that won't change the fact that she and I are _just _friends." He looked into his girlfriend's blue eyes. "_You're _the one I really like."

Sam was a little surprised. Since when was he so romantic? She blinked. "You mean that?"

Freddie grinned at her, giving her his "cool" look. "Sure do."

She smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Oh, and one more thing," he said after they pulled apart. "You'd have to be crazy to think I don't like you."

Sam grinned. "That's what they call me. 'Crazy girl'."

Freddie laughed before they kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Review if you like it, please! ^_^<strong>


End file.
